


only for his sake

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Comfort/Angst, Friendship/Love, Implied Slash, Internal Conflict, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...stay with me, Tywin..." AU little drabble following the aftermath of the Defiance of Duskendale. (before Aerys' started to accuse Tywin of leaving him there to rot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	only for his sake

**Author's Note:**

> AU. 
> 
> If you don't like this pairing or even my writing, refrain from going around online about it, okay? You'll only be making an overly-sensitive girl (who's on anti-depressants, by the way) like myself only want to stop writing and stop enjoying a pairing I've grown fond of. I'm someone who's favorite thing can be ruined quite easily. 
> 
> Okay? Thank you. I'm asking nicely.
> 
> So yeah. Just a short little thing I thought up that takes place after Aerys returns home following his rescue after the Defiance of Duskendale. I thought it was cute, okay?
> 
> Now if you *did* like this little thing I thought up, please kudos (or comment even) this. It would be much appreciated :)

 

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. The lion stood still.  
  
"...stay with me, Tywin..." The king murmured, burying his face into Tywin's chest.  
  
The tenderness was there, like when they were younger. But Tywin knew better. He knew this was the trauma talking and not actually Aerys.  
  
Tywin took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully. "Your Grace..."  
  
 _"Stay."_  
  
Tywin figured that was an order. No, it _was_ an order.  
  
The silence that followed only made Tywin want to leave. Another part of him—the part that still cared for his king— _wanted_ to stay. He knew the outcome from Aerys' captivity and torture could lead to disastrous results, but so far all Tywin could see before him was a wounded king. A terrified king.  
  
Tywin felt conflicted. He wanted to stay for Aerys' sake, but for his own? He didn't know. What he did know was that Joanna was waiting for him, and he didn't want to keep his lady wife waiting at this time of night. Besides, he figured the king would forget about all of this in the morning.  
  
Tywin would just have to wait until the king fell asleep before he could make his choice.


End file.
